


Words of Fate

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: How is Kyungsoo supposed to find his soulmate when his only clue to lead him to them is the word written on his wrist that no one could understand?





	Words of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This has been quite a journey. This is my first time writing a solely Baeksoo-centric fic and I'm nervous.
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I've given your prompt justice (｀・ω・´)”
> 
> To the mods: thank you for all your patience! You guys are great! This wasn't much but I had to bother you guys for extensions and you were generous about 'em. THANKS!  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> To the readers: I hope you enjoy this short little Baeksoo story that I sharing with you.   
> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

If Kyungsoo will be asked to describe his relationship with his best friend, he will definitely deflect the question because there are simply no words that he will be able to use. Or rather, words are not enough. 

Or it could also be that Baekhyun is such an eccentric soul that you will not be able to cage him into something or try to label him with anything. He goes beyond all stereotypes. 

He is _Baekhyun_. 

While having these thoughts, Kyungsoo feels a little self-conscious. He knows that he and Baekhyun are polar opposites and their tendencies of clashing is a lot higher compare to with other people around them. 

Where Baekhyun is loud, Kyungsoo is quiet. Where Baekhyun is funny, Kyungsoo is not. Where Baekhyun is friendly, Kyungsoo is awkward. Where Baekhyun is lovable, Kyungsoo is forgettable. Where Baekhyun is bright, Kyungsoo is his shadow. 

But Kyungsoo has never felt discontent with that. In fact, he doesn’t mind. Except when it is him that Baekhyun pesters. 

(Lies, he never really minded Baekhyun’s idiocy.) 

“What is going on in your head now, Soo?“

“How annoying you are.“

Baekhyun snorts and huffs, turning back to his own homework that he tries _very hard _to do by himself. Kyungsoo snickers as he recognizes the creased lines forming on Baekhyun’s usually smooth forehead and the hard press of his lips.__

__Kyungsoo has always been all bark and no bite when it comes to his best friend. As much as he pushes away Baekhyun’s presence, his requests and his needs that he doesn’t voice out, he still relents in the end._ _

__The honey-blonde startles when his brunette best friend took the seat beside him and snatched away his Trig book._ _

__“You are an idiot. Who doesn’t understand ellipses?”_ _

__“You are crazy. You are the only one who gets them!”_ _

__Brows furrowed, Kyungsoo places the book back on the table and crossed his arms in a show of annoyance. “Fine, do it yourself then.“_ _

__Baekhyun snorts and held the tops of Kyungsoo’s arms while placing his chin on the latter’s shoulder. He then bats his eyelashes and pouts exaggeratedly._ _

__“Aww, Soo! I’m just joking! Please help me. I’m stupid and this stupid needs help.”_ _

__He didn’t need the horrible aegyo so Kyungsoo grimaces as he scoots further from his best friend, hoping that his cheeks aren’t as red as he feels. Stupid Baekhyun for being too cute for his own good._ _

__“Keep your ugly mug away from me. ”_ _

__“Yes, yes. I’m ugly and stupid,” Baekhyun nods eagerly. “So please help me with my homework?“_ _

__Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Are you just gonna leech off of me your whole life?”_ _

__“Yes, because I will forever be on your back, Do Kyungsoo! You will never shake me off!”_ _

__True enough, Baekhyun is still very much present in Kyungsoo’s life, ten years later._ _

__

__

__Soulmates have always been an abstract romantic concept that can only be found in novels and movies. Except that it is very much part of Kyungsoo’s family’s reality. The Dos are a long line descendants of one of the alleged Fates and they bear a symbol of that on their wrists. The first words of the person fated for them. Kyungsoo came from a family who has the ability to know who their soulmate is by the words that appear on their wrists._ _

__It is indeed romantic, as many of his ancestors and immediate family has never been as happy as they have ever been after they have met their perfect match. And it really is beautiful, Kyungsoo thinks but he really can’t relate to that._ _

__He may have his own Words of Fate on his left wrist but the thing is, those words doesn’t make sense. It is completely gibberish._ _

__And Baekhyun, his best friend since birth has always thought that it was hilarious.  
“’Dubaduduba’… I don’t know Soo. Maybe your soulmate is a foreigner? Have you tried to search it up online? It sure sounds like some tribal chant or something,” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at how stupid Baekhyun is being. As much as he tries to mask his true intentions, they have known each other for such a long time that he can’t really hide anything from Kyungsoo._ _

__But Kyungsoo has long learned to ignore Baekhyun and his jabs on his Words of Fate. Still, the sting that it brings his heart, knowing that it is near impossible to know who his soulmate is, is still there. He has already considered looking for clues in the internet, as to what his Words could mean but they only bring up vague, unhelpful answers. It’s unfair, he thinks, because all the members of their family who has met their soulmates didn’t have to go far to meet them, or if they have met in another country, it was because they do need to travel. They really were meant to meet each other at some point in their life_ _

__For Kyungsoo, who is preparing to take over his parents’ restaurant, there is no reason for him to travel long and far, except if he will attend some food expo that his parents will send him to. So far, the farthest that they have sent him is a 6-hour travel by train._ _

__The pressure of finding his own soulmate has been weighing on his shoulders for a few weeks already. Kyungsoo is turning twenty-five in less than a year and it is the average age for one to find their soulmate. Though the latest recorded in their family register is one of his far aunts who met her soulmate during her thirtieth year, Kyungsoo isn’t sure if she is as lucky as she is._ _

__A body then pressed on his side and arms wound around his frame, dispersing his thoughts away. Baekhyun leaned his weight a little bit more on him but that is just how he is. Baekhyun’s cuddles are borderline comforting and suffocating yet Kyungsoo had years to get used to it. It is a great distraction from his thoughts that has started to go downhill._ _

__“Sorry?” Baekhyun mumbles, something that he only does around Kyungsoo because he knows his best friend prefers the quiet. And maybe he doesn’t want to get hit all the time he is using his usual speaking voice which is apparently too loud for Kyungsoo. “Did I say something again?”_ _

__“You’re an idiot,” Kyungsoo replies with a hint of smile on his lips. “You always say something even if I tell you not to.”_ _

__Affronted, Baekhyun straightens up and threw an accusing glare at the younger who has schooled his expression to his neutral nonchalance. “Why are you mean today? You were just mean yesterday!” he pouted and decided to cling again to his best friend who sighed in defeat but didn’t do anything to push him away._ _

__“I… just have a lot in my mind, Baek.”_ _

__“The soulmate thing again?” Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun hums. The latter knows better than to tease Kyungsoo about it at the moment. “I don’t see why you need to be bothered about it, Soo, to be honest.”_ _

__Kyungsoo kept quiet. He has heard that from his parents and hyung as well. There are cases where soulmates aren’t found in their lifetime. There has been a few of them and he believes that he is leaning towards being an addition to that list. It’s just… it makes him feel sad. Why would from all of the Dos, he would be the unfortunate one to not meet his soulmate?_ _

__Soulmates complete each other and without his, he will be followed by a phantom empty feeling for the rest of his life. It will be a nagging feeling that will never give him a peaceful silence._ _

__“Why do you even bother? You have me, Soo. I will never leave you, even if you grow old, gray and grumpy.”’_ _

__“Shut up, Baekhyun.”_ _

__“Fine, suit yourself,” Baekhyun huffed with another pout as he snuggled closer to Kyungsoo._ _

__Kyungsoo smiles because whenever Baekhyun is keeping his mouth shut and making him feel that he is needed because he is a cuddle monster, he forgets that he is supposed to feel incomplete._ _

__

__***  
“So you finally decided to stop leeching off of your parents? But then you will come to annoy me more often?” Kyungsoo teased and found it amusing that Baekhyun pouts, as he has expected. Baekhyun has invited him out for a coffee because of a _good news_ , he said. It is indeed a good news as Baekhyun is trying to become more independent and he is moving right across Kyungsoo’s own condo unit._ _

__“But you like it, don’t you, Soo? I’ve chosen that specific unit because I will need you to save me! You have to, as part of best friend duties!”_ _

__Kyungsoo snorted. “Did you just expose yourself? You wouldn’t be able to take care of yourself, Baek and you will make me do it for you. Why didn’t you just move in with me?” As soon as those words were out, Kyungsoo tried his best to keep himself from grimacing. The thought of Baekhyun being the first and last person that he will see in a day makes him feel unnecessarily giddy. It it completely foolish, he thinks, especially since he is trying to fight off a blush._ _

__Baekhyun’s eyes shone with hope as he scooted towards his best friend. “Would you… would you have let me, Soo?”_ _

__“Nope,” Kyungsoo replied in a heartbeat, just in case his voice falters._ _

__The other visibly deflates as his lips jutted out in another pout. “I thought so,” he mumbled. “But! You have to help me move, okay? Please? Please, Soo?”_ _

__When Baekhyun uses this cuteness attack against Kyungsoo, he could never resist for so long. Moreso then as he has been quite flustered already because of himself. Kyungsoo nods once then he is being tackled in his own seat by a mass smelling of strawberries._ _

__The world doesn’t slow down but Kyungsoo is suddenly seeing everything in a new light. There should’ve been nothing special about that grateful hug but there is, just like each and every one that Kyungsoo have shared with Baekhyun. It probably doesn’t have anything to do with the quantity as they have hugged lots of times before._ _

__Could it be because of how Kyungsoo’s heart leaped upon contact and how the whiff of strawberries has melted him into a pliant mess of nerves and confusion and elation? It wasn’t new, rather the feeling is familiar, only differing in intensity as it grows stronger with time._ _

__Maybe, just maybe, he’ll take Baekhyun up on his offer to stay with him forever._ _

__

__***  
The move in is tiring. Baekhyun had a lot of things under his name and Kyungsoo still wonders how they were able to fit into the other’s room. He had been there countless of times and he has never imagined that all of those boxes that they have hauled in came from there. Baekhyun is sprawled over his bed, looking like he had ran a marathon. Kyungsoo has meant to sneer at his best friend but it came out as a fond smile as he joined him on the bed, sitting by the edge._ _

__“Soo,” Baekhyun whined as he rolled all over his freshly made bed, courtesy of Kyungsoo. “Feed me.”_ _

__“Do it yourself. You’re _independent_ now, right?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and plopped on his back by the foot of the bed._ _

__His best friend shot up and decided that Kyungsoo is more comfortable to lay on that his bed. “Correction, independent from my _parents_. You will never get rid of me, Do Kyungsoo.”_ _

__It was a battle long lost for Kyungsoo. With a defeated sigh, he slid off the bed sluggishly to order something for their dinner. He felt too tired to cook. After ringing the nearby fried chicken house, he went back to the room and found Baekhyun hunching over an old box. The latter was too focused on whatever he was doing that Kyungsoo’s poke on his shoulder made him squeal and land on his butt._ _

__Kyungsoo tried hard not to laugh but it was especially hard since Baekhyun was already much too pouty to be taken seriously._ _

__“Shut up,” Baekhyun scolded with a weak hit on Kyungsoo’s legs. Kyungsoo sat back down on the bed, head tilted curiously as he eyed the box._ _

__“What’s in there, anyway?”_ _

__“I think they are home videos,” Baekhyun took something quite big and rectangular from the box. At one side there was a label that reads “Baekhyun’s 1st Birthday!” along with some faded balloon stickers. “I don’t even know how they got here.”_ _

__Baekhyun passed the tape to his best friend, who examined the years-old memento. It’s interesting, Kyungsoo thought. His parents weren’t really big on pictures and videos when he was still a child but he has enough._ _

__Kyungsoo held onto the tape as Baekhyun rummaged more into the box. He took out some more tapes with years 1993, 1994, 1995 and so in the labels. Then, he was taking out CDs for the 2000s. The doorbell rang as Baekhyun started to arrange the home videos chronologically._ _

__Having no choice, Kyungsoo leaped down the bed and got their dinner._ _

__

__***  
A week after Baekhyun moved in, Kyungsoo found his best friend standing in front of his door with a bright smile. In his right hand was a black eco bag that he showed off to the other._ _

__“Look what I found!”_ _

__There it was again, the thumping inside Kyungsoo’s chest. It has became a normal reaction for him whenever Baekhyun is around but is it really _normal_?_ _

__“Okay?” he replied with feigned disinterest. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, easily seeing through him, and pulled him by his hand without any warning._ _

__Persistent Baekhyun isn’t negotiable so Kyungsoo allowed to be led to his best friend’s new apartment and be sat on the brand new brown couch. It still smelled like the store but it’s cushions are extra soft, getting lulled into sleeping isn’t a challenge._ _

__The pushy host noticed his guest getting much too comfortable on his perch and that won’t do. He placed the eco bag down and slapped Kyungsoo’s thighs._ _

__“Don’t sleep on me! You have to see this!”_ _

__The furrowed eyebrows and the slight pout did it for Kyungsoo. He has a hand over his mouth to stifle his amused chuckles. When will he get tired of teasing Baekhyun like this? “I won’t. Just get on with it, Baek.”_ _

__Baekhyun didn’t buy it completely but his _discovery_ was much more interesting than bickering with Kyungsoo. He reached over the abandoned bag and pulled out a worn-looking box with a picture of some kind of device at the front._ _

__The words VCR PLAYER/REWINDER were printed in big, bold white letters by the bottom of the picture._ _

__“Chanyeol had this stashed inside his studio and he vouched for its functionality. He allowed me to borrow it.”_ _

__Kyungsoo knew who Chanyeol is. The guy is working as a music producer for a start-up entertainment company and he and Baekhyun had been _good_ friends since their college days. The guy also is a little too friendly for Kyungsoo’s taste. He smiles widely, showcasing his pearly whites and is also a bit too touchy with Baekhyun._ _

__The guy is a head taller than him and having his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder looked natural and the way he could prop his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder from behind looked cute. Kyungsoo would like to think otherwise, if you would ask him._ _

__Baekhyun continued, “Now we could watch my home videos!” He clapped like a seal, his face scrunched up in a cute way from his excitement. “I’ve been wanting to see them! Not everyone could remember all their childhood and it would be cool, don’t you think, Soo?”_ _

__He’s all hyped up and all Kyungsoo could do was humor Baekhyun. That earned him a smug smirk and a tight hug. _Totally worth it_._ _

__

__***  
A few minutes into setting the player up, Baekhyun has looked back sheepishly to Kyungsoo. The latter took over with a shake of his head and a small quirk of his lips. Entertainment never runs out with Baekhyun._ _

__His best friend dashed into his room and came back out with the first home video that they would watch. It would be Baekhyun’s 1st birthday._ _

__Kyungsoo was intrigued. All they could remember about Baekhyun’s 1st birthday was it was the day that they have first met. Kyungsoo’s parents have just moved into the house five doors away from Baekhyun’s. The Dos have brought their quiet almost-four months old son to his first ever party._ _

__“I really am a cute baby,” Baekhyun declared proudly as the video started playing. Mrs. Byun was sat on a bed and has just finished putting little Baekhyun in his prince outfit. Kyungsoo snorted playfully and leaned deeper into the couch. He’s thought of buying the same for his own home._ _

__Baekhyun is the complete opposite of Kyungsoo. He was loud, laughing uncontrollably when his mother tickled his sides. A warmth spread in Kyungsoo as he noted that baby Baek wasn’t that much different from the big Baek sitting beside him, totally engrossed in watching himself._ _

__The video then showed the birthday banner for Baekhyun and Mrs. Byun could be heard talking to her son at the background. Baekhyun’s grandmothers started cooing at him as soon as they saw him. The cameraman, most likely Mr. Byun, has moved to get his son into the frame, giggling gleefully from the attention he was showered with._ _

__One by one, the guests have started to arrive and have greeted the extremely delighted birthday boy. The table that bore his gifts were also shown, filled with stacks and stacks of boxes of all sizes and colors._ _

__“Hmmm… ma! Ma!” Baekhyun blubbered from time to time. Mrs. Byun has teaser her husband with how their son only calls for her. Mr. Byun pointed the camera at himself and pouted._ _

__“Ewww, Dad,” Baekhyun cringed._ _

__“Now I know where you took after,” Kyungsoo threw in with a chortle._ _

__“Oh, hi Jiyeon!”_ _

__Kyungsoo sat up straight upon hearing his mother’s name. His first appearance have been documented as well. Baekhyun mirrored him, eager to witness the start of his decades of friendship with Kyungsoo._ _

__Mrs. Do appeared on the frame, smiling apologetically. “Soohyuk has said that he will follow. He was kinda stuck at work,” she explained. In her arms was a baby dressed in a black penguin onesie, his back facing the camera. “Oh, Kyungsoo, come and greet your Baekhyun hyung a happy birthday.”_ _

__Of course, the baby Kyungsoo gave no reaction until his mother shifted him so his back was pressed on her chest, one arm was looped around his torso and his cute bum is supported by her other arm._ _

__“Dubaduduba!”_ _

__Kyungsoo felt like a lightning has struck him down as his wrist tingled with a spark, the first time that it has ever given him a sensation. Silence enveloped the room like a heavy blanket, drowning the sounds that came from the TV. That single baby gibberish talk has shaken Kyungsoo to the core. At the screen, (where no one has been watching anymore) showed Baekhyun drooling all over his bib and repeating the same thing over and over again._ _

__And then it clicked._ _

___Byun Baekhyun was his soulmate all along._ _ _

__His head snapped towards the direction of his best friend, _no_ , his _soulmate_. Baekhyun has his eyes on him already, flashing a flurry of distinct emotions. Surprise, disbelief, fear, uncertainty, relief. They were seen in his widened eyes clearly as he’s refused to move an inch from his seat._ _

__Kyungsoo?_ _

__His brain were in shambles and his thoughts were in a whirlwind but his soul…_ _

__His soul was at peace and his heart was content._ _

__He wasn’t even sure when he has moved and whether what reaction he would receive but he followed his instincts and cupped Baekhyun’s face, eyes locked with each other. Slowly, he leaned closer and closer to the person who he has been with for all of his life, to the person who he wouldn’t know how to live without._ _

__The person in front of him that has the other half of his longing soul was looking right back at him, eyes turning watery by the second. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and relished at the feeling of finally, _finally_ , having found what he has been searching for._ _

__He tipped his head up as his hands brought the smooth surface of Baekhyun’s forehead at the level of his lips. The press of his lips against it was firm yet gentle and most of all, grateful._ _

__“It is you,” he murmured as he let a lone tear of happiness escape. His lips were upturned into a smile as he felt the lifting of Baekhyun’s cheek under his touch. “It was you all along.”_ _

__“You are the idiot who told me nonsense on our first meeting.”_ _

__Kyungsoo felt a jab on his side then arms were circling around him and pulling him closer. He pulled back to see the same elation reflected back into his own eyes, similar tears running down Baekhyun’s smiling face. Finally. _Finally_._ _

__“I’ve found you.”_ _


End file.
